


Stronger in Your Arms

by dreamyshadows



Series: amor vincit omnia [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyshadows/pseuds/dreamyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger in Your Arms

**_Stronger in Your Arms._ **

 

They say what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger,

but they’re so very wrong.

This sinful love doesn’t kill him,

but he feels it weaken him day after day after day.

 

The desire to push his brother against the wall,

and claim him doesn’t seem to leave.

It knaws at him like an ugly memory,

sinking its teeth and ripping his heart apart at the seams.

 

Every tug and pull of his brother’s lips,

is like a sharp jab to his soul.

Rather than kiss and devour him like he means to,

he’s forced to smile jokingly in return.

 

They say what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger,

but they’re so very wrong.

This sinful love doesn’t kill him,

but he feels it weaken him day after day after day.

 

Each crinkle at the corner of his brother’s hazel eyes,

is a reminder of his innocence and his youth.

An innocence that he wants to corrupt with all of his being,

a youth he wants to claim as his own.

 

The push of muscles against a back worked with toil,

and the smell of sweat pervading the air.

The hunger in his eyes after a close hunt,

and the glint of a desire never gone unseen.

 

They say what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger,

but they’re so very wrong.

This sinful love doesn’t kill him,

but he feels it weaken him day after day after day.

 

There is a beauty he finds in his brother’s simple words,

and the love behind each touch.

There is no glance ever without hidden meaning,

no look rid of wanton yearning.

  
A sharp and concise pain runs down his spine,

followed by a love so deep and so wild.

It’s that love and that pain that mingle and color,

the entire horizon of his life black and blue.

 

They say what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger,

but they’re so very wrong.

This sinful love doesn’t kill him,

but he feels it weaken him day after day after day.

 

He feels an unquenchable thirst and an inevitable desire,

every time his brother allows him to look.

Gazes at that body with an intolerable love in his eyes,

and an undeniable lust in his groin.

 

When his brother allows him to act on his sick, sick fantasies,

he is both in hell and in heaven at last.

He feels the earth crumble and then rebuild itself without further ado,

feels his heart shatter and rejoin in a sweet, sweet ache.

 

They say what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger,

and he realizes that they might just be right.

This sinful love doesn’t kill him,

just makes him want to live long enough to see his brother smile,

 

_just one last time._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [No copyright except for the words; characters belong to Kripke etc]


End file.
